Data centers may include many computing components including servers, network devices, and storage arrays. As the need for storage of large amounts of data and efficient access to that data increases, storage array technology is advancing. Such storage arrays may provide persistent storage for any number of computing devices in a data center. Given that many data centers provide services to many different users, various considerations must be taken into account to provide efficient, useful, and secure access to and administration of storage arrays.
In some storage arrays, storage capacity may be efficiently utilized between multiple entities by sharing of data. That is, data need not be written to two separate memory locations within storage if the data is the same. Deduplication schemes, for example, are configured to identify multiple instances of the same data and reduce the data to a single instance in storage. Entities sharing such data are typically unaware that such sharing has occurred. To that end, difficulties exist in reporting the amount of space utilized by such shared data to each of the entities.